The invention is generally related to work surfaces, and more particularly to a non-skid work surface for containers such as cans.
One problem associated with using product containers or cans such as paint cans is that the container may inadvertently slide across a work surface on which it rests. The container may be resting on a surface that is accidentally bumped or raised at one end such that the container slides across and falls from the work surface, resulting in a spill. With paint cans, spilled paint can easily damage floors, furniture, and the like. Also, thorough clean up of a paint spill is always difficult and sometimes not entirely possible. Such a clean up also can take a significant amount of time which increases the overall time it can take to complete a painting project.
It is known to provide a toolbox with a work surface on top of the box lid. A lid surface can be provided with a non-skid feature to inhibit slippage of a paint can placed on the lid surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,883 discloses such a toolbox lid with a raised ring used to inhibit slippage of a paint can placed within the ring.
Different types of containers or cans can hold many different types of products. Most containers typically rest on a surface when being used. It may be undesirable to spill any one of these other products, including carbonated beverages, chemical cleaning products, wood stains and other protective finishes, and the like. Paint, stain, and protective finish cans are typically circular cylinders. Product containers are also available in non-circular shapes and suffer from the same problems noted above.